


Advice for Tao

by sunflower1343



Series: Therapy [13]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower1343/pseuds/sunflower1343
Summary: Tao asks Asami, "How do you know if she's the right one?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love putting Tao and Asami together in shorts like these. Asami doesn't quite know what to do with him, but he knows he has to be nice and that leaves him a bit at a disadvantage, vulnerable in a way he usually isn't. Written April 2006.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~

"You've thoroughly checked out her assets?"

Tao blushed. "Well yes."

"Excellent. Now, the main point is, don't fall in love. Just use their bodies. Most women are after your money and power. They'll pretend to love you but that's just to get at what they really want."

"Uncle Ryuichi. I'm fifteen. I don't have money and power."

"That's not what that hidden stock portfolio of yours says."

"How did you...? Never mind. Okay, I have money and power, but they don't know that."

"Even better. Now this girl you like, has she put out yet?"

"Well, um, I haven't even told her..."

"Hn. I see. No matter. You don't really need to tell her. She'll get the picture once her skirt's up over her head. When you go out on your first date, I can give you some great drugs –"

"Uncle Ryuichi!"

"What the hell is it with kids and morals these days? Fine, no drugs. Make sure you wear a suit then. With a long silk tie."

Tao stared at him. 

"Now, if you're not going to use drugs..." Asami peered at him hopefully. "Will you be drinking?"

"NO."

"In a way, I admire you for taking the more difficult route. Okay, you're going to have to rely on skill alone."

"Uncle Ryuichi."

"What? You can't have questions yet. I haven't even told you how to get her into a motel. You can't bring her back here you know, or your father and Akihito will kick up a fuss."

"Uncle Ryuichi! I just wanted to know. How do you know when she's the right one? And then how do you make her feel that way?"

Asami got up from behind his desk and turned to gaze out the window. It was a moment before he spoke. "Tao. I'm probably not the best person to ask about this. Your Uncle Akihito would know."

"He said to ask you. That you would be able to tell me."

"Did he? Well. The right one. The right one for what? I guess not for fucking since you don't seem interested. You're too young for marriage and children. So what do you want to do with her?"

Tao was taken aback. "Well, you know, go out and do things. Spend time together. Stuff like that."

"Won't you learn if she's the right one by doing it? If you have a bad time, she's not the right one."

"Is that how it worked with you and Uncle Akihito?"

Asami sighed. He reached for a cigarette, belatedly remembering that he'd told Akihito he would quit. He sighed again, frustrated, and clasped his hands behind his back. "No. Not really. We only did one thing together. And we liked it. But that wasn't what made the difference." 

He glanced back at Tao, hoping that would be enough to send him on his way. Tao only planted himself more firmly and raised his eyebrow. 

"You're more like your father every day."

"That's funny, he's says I'm more like you and god help us. What made the difference, Uncle Ryuichi?"

How was it that this kid could make him give in, when kings and countries couldn't? "It was... what I felt when he wasn't there. A need. I'd think of him. When he was gone, I only thought about what I needed to do to get him back. And so I did. From time to time. Eventually permanently. That about describes it."

Asami turned and leaned back against the window. "And just how does that information help you? You're a fifteen-year-old boy. Tell me that you're not thinking about women 24/7 anyway."

Tao blushed again.

"Listen, I don't know how to tell when it's the right person. You just know. And sometimes even then you're wrong. But when you're right, and they feel the same way..." He turned away again. "You just know."

Tao smiled. "Thank you, Uncle Ryuichi. I think I understand now."

"Hn."

Tao opened the door to leave. "And Uncle Ryuichi? I think you were the right person to ask."

He left.

Asami stood at the window, craving a cigarette. Badly. But not as much as he still craved Akihito. There was no question which he'd choose. He just knew.

 

~end~


End file.
